


You Wear it Well

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke likes how Souji looks in his pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear it Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11261559#t11261559) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _This anon has a weird kink. For some bizarre reason, I find the pajamas he wears in that little scene before the midnight channel comes on super sexy. I have no idea WHY I find him in his pjs so deliciously hot, but I do. The problem is, I haven't found any art or fanfics of him in them. So...help me out? :(_
> 
>  _Bonus points if his pjs stay on somewhat during sex.  
>  Bonus-bonus points if whoever his partner is discovers they find Souji's pajamas sexy as hell too. _

When Souji asked him to spend the night, Yosuke had agreed without a second thought or even bothering to ask his parents, an oversight that created a hiccup in his plans when they found out. Once he got their approval and agreed to pull an extra shift at Junes, everything went great: Souji made curry, which was awesome as usual; they watched a terrible anime about a guy who spent the whole movie trying and failing to have sex with various women, which was also pretty good, if only because Souji'd laughed so hard over how bad it was that he dissolved into tears (and he had this helpless, breathless laugh that Yosuke liked and was pretty sure few other people knew about); and even though they'd died five times while playing Yosuke's newest game, they were closer than ever to beating it.

And then Souji hit a save point and said he wanted to take a shower.

"You can join me, you know," he said, leaning against the doorframe, clothes held loosely in one hand. He tried to look sultry but he was blushing and his mouth kept twitching up at the corners and ruining the effect.

Yosuke's ears went hot anyway. He was tempted to agree just to see the look on Souji's face, but went with throwing a sock at him instead. "Go on, I can smell you from over here."

Souji dodged it easily and said, "I'll be thinking of you," before disappearing through the door.

Yosuke tried to call something after him but embarrassment made his words a mess and he heard Souji laughing as the door to the bathroom closed. He paused the game and tossed his controller aside, poking around at Souji's desk for something to occupy his attention until he came back. He couldn't help but wonder if Souji had been serious, though, and led to him thinking about Souji all naked and soapy and touching himself…

He shoved his headphones on and grabbed the nearest book, but neither of them helped quell his thoughts. If Souji was doing it then that meant it was okay when Yosuke did it, right? They were boyfriends – or something, Yosuke wasn't really clear on that, and he couldn’t figure out a way to ask without being awkward – but he still felt a little guilty every time he had a wet dream or got off to thoughts about him. If Souji did the same thing then it evened out and meant Yosuke didn't have to feel bad.

Wait, if he did it in the shower then did that mean he jacked off to thoughts of Yosuke in his futon too?

His eyes shot over to the bedding, innocently laid out on the floor. Souji had suggested sharing it – "Less hassle and we can cuddle," he'd said, and Yosuke had elbowed him because it was one thing to enjoy Souji's arms around him and another for Souji to say it aloud – but what if he'd meant _sharing_ it? This was the first time Yosuke had stayed over since they'd gotten together and he had no idea if Souji'd meant something by that suggestion. Actually, it was the first time he'd stayed over period, but still, Souji could be expecting him to…or expect Yosuke to let him…

By the time Souji got out of the shower, Yosuke not only hadn't read a word in the book or heard a single lyric off his MP3 player, but he was flustered and kind of hard and making himself confused.

Catching sight of Souji's feet in the edge of his vision, Yosuke took off his headphones and turned to him. "Hey, Souji, were you—" He choked on the rest of the words.

"Huh?" Souji stopped toweling his hair and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"What are you wearing?" Yosuke jerked his eyes away.

"Pajamas? They're a little worn but they're still good so I haven't bothered to throw them away." Souji sat next to him. "Why's your face red?"

"You weren't, uh, thinking about me in there, were you?"

"What?" Yosuke looked back and saw Souji blush. "N-no way, that'd be rude, wouldn't it?"

With Souji temporarily distracted, Yosuke took the opportunity to glance him over. He'd seen Souji a lot of different ways – exhausted after basketball practice, sweaty after a day in the TV, in casual clothes and his school uniform – but there was something about him now, with his neck and hair still damp and wearing that long-sleeved shirt and dark pants, that…

Yosuke pressed his hands against his lap and stifled a groan. He had to look back at the TV because staring at Souji was getting him aroused.

"What are you doing now?" Souji asked, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Were you…were you thinking about me? Did you want me to be thinking about you?"

"Don't be—ugh. Let's finish this boss up, okay?"

Souji's eye went wide – that wasn't a no, after all – but he got their controllers and settled in next to Yosuke again, close enough that their shoulders touched and he had to hold his controller low so their arms wouldn't hit each other. Yosuke didn't mind, but it didn't make for good gaming. Even without looking at him, he kept getting distracted – Souji smelled good (a new soap? a new shampoo?), and he was warm, and he pressed his thigh against Yosuke's, and whenever Yosuke's character died he'd start that laugh of his. That was the worse because then Yosuke was compelled to look over at him and see him trying to cover his smile, and his eyes would drift down to the way his neck was revealed by his V-neck and they were just _pajamas_ , how could Souji look so good in them?

It was the third time Yosuke died that Souji noticed something was up. "You're not usually this bad," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yosuke had the controller resting on his lap, letting it rumble through a cutscene, and it took a moment for him to focus. "Just, uh, not in the right mindset, I guess."

"Oh." Souji paused the game and toyed with his controller, glancing at Yosuke's lap where his erection was doing a terrible job of hiding. "What kind of mindset are you in?"

Yosuke tossed the controller aside. "Sorry, partner, you're just really hot right now."

Souji gave a quick, surprised laugh. "What?"

"Those clothes…Shit, you look good." Now that he'd said it aloud, Yosuke let himself stare openly. "You can wear anything, can't you?"

"They're just pajamas," Souji said, going pink and glancing away. "I've had them forever."

"Yeah, but you look great in them." Yosuke leaned close. "And you smell good too, and you're blushing and that's—that's hot too and…" He slid his hand between Souji's legs. "You're hard and that's, fuck, that's a turn on."

Souji bit his lip and pressed Yosuke's hand closer.

"Maybe we should…" Yosuke started.

Souji nodded. "That sounds good."

Their mouths were closed for about half a second after they met and then Souji was trying to slip him tongue. Yosuke moved his hand, rubbing Souji through his pants, and they took advantage of the empty house to be more enthusiastic in their noises than usual. Of course, they usually snuck kisses when they were studying with Nanako downstairs, or Yosuke was on break at Junes, or when they'd slipped away from the team in the TV, and none of those were ideal circumstances for a proper make out. Now, when Souji started gasping and thrusting into Yosuke's hand, Yosuke pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling him. Souji put his hands on Yosuke's shoulders to balance while he tugged their pants down.

"Stop wiggling," Yosuke said, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Souji's pants.

"It tickles." It was amazing how flushed Souji got when he was aroused, eyes hazy and lips parted. Yosuke loved that look on him, just like he loved the way Souji moaned his name. Unable to resist, he tickled Souji's cock and got something out of him that couldn’t decide if it was a laugh or a moan.

"Ah, you jerk." Souji sucked on his neck and wrapped his hand around Yosuke's dick, matching each stroke of his fingers with a lick of his tongue.

Yosuke groaned and leaned his head back, wrapping his fingers around Souji and getting a breathy version of his name in response. "Wait, sit back." Souji did and when Yosuke saw his confusion, he added, not meeting his eyes, "I want to see you."

Souji smiled. "Because of my pajamas?"

"Shut up. I just—I'd…want to see you anyway."

Souji leaned forward just long enough to lick the corner of Yosuke's mouth and whisper, a little shyly, "It's fine. I want to see you too."

It was kind of embarrassing staring so openly at Souji and seeing him stare back, but it also turned Yosuke on like crazy. He knew he couldn't have looked as good as Souji did right then but the way Souji was looking at him, the way he moved against him, made him feel…well, special. He didn't last long under those eyes and that hand, and Souji wasn't far behind him, sagging against him when he was spent.

"Man, partner, I…" Yosuke searched for a phrase, came up with _love you_ , and blushed all over again. He settled with kissing Souji, which seemed to be enough. Souji wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed close so that their dicks rubbed each other. Yosuke broke away and let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck, that's good. But you're going to need another shower."

"Haha, I guess so." Souji tried the same sultry look he'd attempted earlier, but now, sated and flushed, he managed it much better. "Want to join me?"

Yosuke hesitated half a second before saying, "You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

The way Souji hid his face was absolutely worth the punch to his ribs. So was feeling Souji's soapy hands on his back, even though they were both so flustered and nervous they could barely look at each other.

Souji was still laughing over it when they climbed into his futon. "That was fun."

"Yeah, but it'll be better next time."

Souji smiled against his neck. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll wear the pajamas again."

"Ugh, don't tease me."

"I'm not. Actually…" Souji muttered something Yosuke couldn't make out.

"What?"

"Your red pants," he said slowly. "They do the same thing to me."

"Huh." Yosuke grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

He wore them the next day while Souji helped him out at Junes. Souji couldn't meet his eyes without going red and dropping something. Two broken items were taken out of Yosuke's paycheck but he found it hard to care when Souji cornered him in the restroom and slipped his hands into his back pockets.

If they hadn't already been his favorite pair of pants, they would have gained the spot after that.


End file.
